The Awaking
by xXkazewingsxX
Summary: what happens when you get dared to go inside a haunted mansion?  well,Rima and lucia got dared to.When they go in they get hurt...and something else.Plz R&R!there is no love or romance involoed,itd all horror and tragedy. Oneshot


_** The Awakening**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope u will like it. Its based on vampire knight volume 9,just alittle bit.I used names for Vampire knight too.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It was 11:00pm,it was misty and dark and you could hear growling from inside the huge and eerie mansion,they were standing before. <em>

_They -Rima(a vampire.),Lucia(the human),and Kain(a vampire)creeped inside though the big moldy door._

_''I cannot believe Kain,that annoying, weird guy standing right dared us to come here!Lucia whisper yet whined as she stepped on a spider.''eeeek!'' '' Lets just get this over with.''Rima said calmly. She never seemed scared of **anything**. _

_They slowly tip-toed up the eerie stairs. The entire mansion seemed unearthly,as for how they got just needed to kick the door a few times and it broke down with a boom!_

_ Kain growled at Lucia and she jumped up hit the ceiling,and the floor broke and she fell down with a thump! ''sob,sob''as she let a cry. _

_Kain and Rima both looked at down to see if Lucia was okay. They shrugged and hopped down. It was gloomy and dusty. Rats run around squeaking. The place had such a sinister and dreadful aura,it even made Rima shiver. Lucia give out a moan and a whimper perhaps from falling .''Luciaa,Rimaa .''Kain said in a singly voice._

_''Open that coffin over there...!'' he grinned and called out evilly. ''WHAT!NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT!shrieked Lucia._

_''Too bad! Its part of the dare. Kain mocked childishly. Rima just let out a sigh and walked over to the coffin. _

_Lucia walked as slowly as possible over to the coffin. She was very uneasy and was shaking ._

* * *

><p><em> She put her hands<em>

_ on the coffin and opened it''Ahhh!'' Shrieked Lucia on the top of her lungs. _

_In the coffin was a torn body covered in blood from head to toe. It had dark curly hair black hair and its torn body seemed frightening and unearthly. _

_Lucia was utterly frozen and shaking in fear. The body in the coffin was ripped and probably at least in 50 pieces,it was so torn and ripped that you could not see the face clearly. The face was the least ripped,but the face was ripped enough for if you try to identify if it was a man or woman you would fail. _

_The body was the most repulsive thing you'll probably find in the whole world. It was smashed to bits,ripped,torn,shot,anything,you name it. Lucia was so petrified she almost peed her pants. Rima didn't look as frightened,but she looked rather uneasy. _

_The blood in the coffin started to move,the body began to heal,but not completely. He stood up grabbed Lucia and sank his teeth in Lucia's neck. The dark red oozy liquid,called blood soon began to flow out of Lucia neck and into his mouth.''ahhh!''shouted Lucia as she tried to pull back,but his grip was too strong. _

_Rima and Kain manage to pull Lucia back,but she lost too much blood. Oddly she didn't die though. She turn into a vampire instead. Her eyes turn intense red and she grew fangs.''So now your a vampire.''whispered Kain.''Yes.''Answered Lucia. ''good.'' said Rima.''Cause we are vampires too. We have special powers,so don't freak out if we use them.''Rima had a ball of lightning in hand and run up to 'him' and hit him but missed,instead he hit her with a blood whip right in the stomach. _

_Rima healed herself right away. Kain hit him right on the side. He bleed but he healed in a second. 'He' kicked Kain back and walked over to Rima. He used the blood whip _

_again,but not at Rima,but at Lucia. The blood whip hit her right though the heart. _

_Lucia slowly turn to dust and fell on the floor. Rima finger nails became long and sharp and she hit the back of him cutting though the flesh. He quickly sliced Rima in half. Kain silently and swiftly using his long and sharp finger nails he pulled out 'his' heart. Both Rima and 'he' had turn to dust, nothing left but dust._

_ Kain yelled out of frustration and emptiness that he had not been able to save his friends. Wishing that he never dare them to came. But its all been done,nothing can change that now. _

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope u liked it.:)Not as much horror as i wanted,though...<em>**


End file.
